Stars
by Ally soccer girl
Summary: Bella is a girl with XP.She is moving to Forks to spend sometime with her dad never expecting to meet,Edward Mason
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Bella, it's time to go" My mother yells to me from the porch.

I sigh and head towards the front, goodbye sunny Bella Eagle, Italy and let's say hello to rainy Forks, Washington in the U.S.

It was 10:30 at night, usually the time I would be heading to night classes. You're probably thinking night classes, WHAT THE HELL? Well for people that have XP that's when you can go to school, that's when you can do anything without the risk of dying. You do everything at night but…not anymore.

My dad, Charlie Swan, had recently moved to the little town of Forks, Washington. He was an actor but decided that he wanted a quite life so he moved to Forks. It is the wettest place in the U.S. means consistent darkness; I could live a normal life there and go to school. I was bouncing in my seat to the airport.

I really haven't met Charlie because my mom didn't want me to have that kind of exposure. I have really only seen him in movies and on TV, don't get me wrong even though I have never really"met"him. He calls me every day, every day of my life. He knows everything that my mom does maybe more about my life.

"Bella…you don't have to go you know."Mom was saying as we reached the boarding dock.

"I know mom but…I want to. This is my chance for normal."I say and hug her.

I look at my stepfather Phil and hug him. He had been my mother's companion sense I was seven. He helped my mother raise me and he played the fatherly role when I needed it. He is a lawyer for a pretty big law firm, so he can support her when I'm gone.

When I say gone…I do mean dead. People with XP they don't usually make it to thirty, if lucky. I am seventeen right now and as healthy as I could be.

"Faites attention, Bella."He says and kisses my forehead. I hand the women at the post my passport and look back at Phil and my mom. I smile and wave before heading to the boarding dock.

I will miss Belle, Eagle. Though I could never see the beauty the day brings I will miss the night life of it. Italians know how to party and no I don't mean the drunk, hangover and sex things that I hear go in America . I mean dancing, water fighting, and maybe wine tasting.

I turned on my Ipod and let the music take me away from the baby crying next to me.

I was woken up by one of the helpers on the plane.

"Miss We have landed."He says and I smile at him.

"Sorry, thank you for waking me."I say and he looks dazed for a minute. I slip past him and head out. I head to the baggage claim when I notice…the signs, sighs that say…California national airport. I slept to long, oh god. Well first baggage. I go and get, while calling Charlie.

"Bells, where are you?"He asks.

"Dad, I somehow ended up in California National Airport."I tell him and I hear his breath catch.

"Alright, the sun will be up in a few hours. I could make it their before then and will rent a hotel room."He says.

"Dad. I'll just rent a tinted car and met you at your house. I have directions and my credit card."I say and he agrees.

A couple hours later I find myself in my dad's house being squashed in my dad's bear hug.

"God you had me so worried."He says and puts me down.

"Sorry, dad."I say and he puffs out his chest, trying to act manly.

"Weirdo." I say and he puts on a pout.

I head upstairs to my room, noticing all the windows are the ones that my mom has. They block out the sun but you can still see through it. That was really amazing of him…to do that for me.

My room was beautiful. It had no windows, which I think was boarded up behind a painting hanging on one of the walls. It was a painting of the sea.

"Do you like it?"My dad asks, standing in the door way.

"Thank you daddy."I say and hug him.

"Well I am going to head down to the school and hand them your papers, they should have your schedule done by tomorrow."My dad says.

"Mind if I come, I want to see the town."I say and he nods. We get in his black Mercedes and head through the small town, he points to the different places .We reached the school about twenty minutes later. The kids were still outside, wandering around with groups of other kids, it made me excited..I noticed I would be the palest one there, my dad noticed to and laughed a bit.

"They're going to be jealous of your perfect skin, hon." He says and parks it. Next to a beat up old, truck.

"There also going to be jealous of your car."He says and hops out as do I.

"Suck an old tease."I say and follow him, ignoring the stares. We go into the school and I feel…I don't know what but I ignore it and keep following my dad. We go into this …very jail like office where a women with bright and I mean bright red hair, popping her bubble. She almost falls over when my dad walks in.

"Miss Cope."I hear my dad say."I am here to sign my daughter, Bella up for school."He says and she takes the folder , shakily and stars typing at the computer while my dad starts reading the papers she had given him.

"You can go look around, Bella."Miss Cope says and I smile and nod. Heading out I notice the kids are gone. Well no social interaction besides my dad and Miss Cope for the day. I head through the hallways not really paying attention till I can't find the way back to the office. I feel like an idiot. I could ask a teacher. I head towards a classroom and I feel that tug again and it gets stronger. Odd. I follow it and it starts getting stronger. Not bad but not great either. It leads me to the…instrumental room. I think that's what it's called. I look in and see a bunch of kids with different instruments sitting together, playing I would hate to interrupt but the tug it's here, the reason. I go in and a women sitting at the desk and waves me over. I go over. I notice the music has stopped and the students are watching me.

"Can I help you?"She asks, a bit dazed.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I came for a tour of the school and I can't seem to figure out where the office is. " I say and she smiles.

"You have a beautiful accent, Can someone please show…"

"Bella."I say

"Bella to the office?"She asks. A bunch of kids raise their hands and one in the back catches my eye. It's like he is the only one in the room. He has these beautiful emerald eyes and bronze hair. I feel that tug start to get tighter and I realize its HIM.I think I could cry.

"Mike you can."She says.

I snap out of my daze to look at a boy with blonde hair, standing up and coming over to me. His eye are such a lack lust blue and looks like the guys you hear about in books that date many girls, having sex and dumping them. I look back at the boy and I notice expression .He looks angry at something. He then stands.

"Miss Harp. I'm not needed for the next section. I can take Bella."He says and walks over. She looks dazed again and nods. He grabs my hand and leads me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hey guys I have been getting some messages about what XP is here it is

**Xeroderma pigmentosa**, or XP is a disorder when people are hyperactive to the sun, they can't go out in it or they get a sever burn that will be the cause of their death, most don't live past thirty. Every time they go out in the sun they lose those much needed skin cells. I hope this clears it up. Now on with the story.

Edward takes me out side and pulls me into a locker. I wrap my hands around his neck and he pulls me closer to him. He leans in and is about to kiss me…

"So your names Bella?"I hear and wake up from my daydream. I look at Edward and nod, blushing I did not just have a daydream about…forget, forget, gone. I sigh and smile at Edward.

"Yeah."I say and he smiles.

"Your accent is amazing, Italian?"He asks .

"Yep."

"So you came from beautiful Italy to here?"He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"My mom…"I contemplate telling him the real reasons but decide against it."She had gotten met this guy in Italy and I felt like a third wheel so I decided to come and stay with my dad."I explain.

"I'm glad you did."He whispers and I look at him. He blushes and I do.

"So am I."We reach the office and Charlie comes out, seeing us.

"There you are Bella, Ah Edward."Charlie says, shaking Edward's hand.

"You two know each other?"I ask .

"Edward's mother, Esme and I worked together in the old days."He says and I chuckle.

"I should head back to class."Edward says, reluctantly and that tug comes back.

"Yeah…"I say and he walks away, taking part of me with him, god I don't even know him.

We head back to the car, my dad's arm around my shoulders.

"So shall we go shopping?"He asks and all my worries go out my ear.

"SHOPPING"I squeal and get in the passenger's seat.

"COME ON COME ON"I yell to Charlie. He puts the keys in the ignition, slowly like snail slow.

"DAD"I yell and he finally stops laughing and pulls onto the main road. We reach a huge store.

"What is this?"I ask, heading in and seeing a lot of stores.

"That's right they don't have malls in Italy, Bella you are going to love this. It has every store packed into one."He says and my eyes go wide, seriously. I see my favorite store American eagle and drag him in. This is going to be great.


End file.
